A Love's Begining, Broken Hearts, and Lost souls
by Mistress of exploding ice
Summary: Hermione likes Harry, Harry likes Pansy, Pansy fancies Draco, Draco fancies himself, Ron likes Hermione. Who shall end up with who? And what shall happen in the process? Read to find out. FIRST CHAPTER UP! PLEASE RR


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.  
  
A/N this is my first Hermione and Draco. Please tell me what you think. It would be awesome if you could review. :D  
  
It was a bright sunny day at end of August. Hermione was just rising from her bed. She smiled at Crookshanks her small cat.  
  
"Morning Crookshanks!" She smiled sweetly. "It's the end of the summer today! Do you know what that means?" Crookshanks just meows. Hermione laughs and picks up Crookshanks.  
  
"Silly cat! How could you forget such a special day like today? We are going back to Hogwarts today!"  
  
Suddenly her mother called her from downstairs. "Honey if you don't eat your proper breakfast you'll be hungry on the train. Come downstairs and eat." "In a minute mom! I'm getting dressed and getting Crookshanks ready," she shouting down the stairs. "Now what do I want to wear today?" She picked out a long sleeved red top and brown long tight pants. Next she went to the bathroom and started brushing out the curls in her hair. "Ouch! Stupid hair! Maybe water will do the trick..." She stuck her head underneath the bathtub tap and turned on the water. SPLASH! Someone had set the tap to shower and not switched it back to the bottom tap. Hermione's clothes were soaked. "Bloody hell! Now what shall I do. All my other good clothes are packed away in my trunk and my other ones are too small. Well at least my hairs wet," she told herself thoughtfully. She brushed out the remaining tangles in her hair.  
  
"Hermione! Come eat now," her mother yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Just grabbing Crookshanks!" Hermione grabbed Crookshanks and slid down the banister.  
  
"What is the meaning of your wet clothing?" her mother demanded.  
  
"Um... They got wet because someone left the shower tap on and I don't have any clothes that fit me that aren't packed. Don't worry mom! They will dry off by the time we get to the station." With that she grabbed her favourite cereal and poured some milk on them. She gobbled it up and drank a glass of orange juice quickly and grabbed a piece of toast and ran to send a letter to Ron and Harry. She grabbed a piece of parchment and a pen. The letter read:  
  
Dear 'Arry and Ron, I'll meet you guys beside the train 15 minutes before it leaves. Ok? Hermione  
  
She tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. Hedwig had come earlier to deliver a note to Hermione asking where they should meet. She opened a window and let Hedwig fly off.  
  
"Hermione you should really take more than 2 minutes to eat your breakfast."  
  
"No time mom! Anyway we must leave now. I told Harry and Ron that I would meet them 15 minutes before it leaves!"  
  
"Okay honey. Go get your father! He's up in his study reading the newspaper."  
  
"Alright then! What about my trunk?"  
  
"Trunk? Oh yes! Your trunk. Of course! I remember now! Your father packed it in the car earlier today; however, he hurt his back. Whatever did you put in there?"  
  
"Oh a little bit of everything," she smiled to herself. Nothing could keep her from promoting SPEW again this year.  
  
"Okay then. Well go on! Go get your father. You said yourself that we really must go."  
  
Hermione ran to her fathers study. She walked up to her father and reached over his shoulder to give him quick kiss on his right cheek.  
  
"Hey daddy! Its time to go! Oh I'm sorry about loading my trunk with so much stuff. I didn't mean for you to hurt your back!"  
  
"It's that time again?" He checked his watch. "The trunk lifting was a great exercise for me. I've been meaning to go to the gym to get rid of some excess weight that I don't need," he joked. "Do you think I need it?"  
  
"Nahhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Well that's good! If you had said yes I would have pulled a wrestlers move on you. Actually I'm too much of a geek to do that. Haha!"  
  
"Oh daddy I know that! That's why I said no. Haha! Plus you're no geek. Geeks can pull a wrestlers move when they really want to. Now come on! I'll meet you in the car!"  
  
~~~~~~~~IN THE CAR  
  


* * *

  
Hermione looked out the window and gazed at the sky. Almost there, she thought to herself. She began to see the smoke rising from trains that were heading in another direction.  
  
"We're almost there honey," said her mother.  
  
"I know! I can't wait to see Harry and Ron. We have so much to catch up on and well I really missed them." She also had been thinking about Harry a bit more this summer. A bit more than she really should. I think, she thought to herself, I feel smitten over Harry....  
  
A/N that's the first chapter! Review please. Remember this is my first story. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. 


End file.
